The Letter
by WildCeed
Summary: All Lorenmy OC wants to do is write a simple letter to her mother.Unfortunatly the Brotherhood wants to help.


A/N: Don't the x-men blah, blah, blah. Vandy, Camilla, David and Loren are mine so if you want them just ask. Oh BTW if you don't know who the characters are you should read my two previous X-men fics.  
  
  
  
Loren sets her pen down with the kind of contented look you get when you finish something. She searches through a drawer for a stamp and when she looks up Camilla is smiling at her. "I'm like totally bored. What are you doing?"  
  
"I just finished writing a letter to my mom" Loren says peeling the stamp from its backing and sticking it on an envelope. "Oh. Can I read? Loren shrugs and Camilla picks the paper up. She finishes in about a second.  
  
" 'Dear mom, I'm ok. You can stop worrying. Can you send me some money? -Loren' well, it's sure.straightforward." Camilla said politely gazing at Loren from above the paper. "I know" Loren said grinning. She holds her hand out for the letter. "Don't you think you should be a little more.personal?" Camilla asks not paying any attention to the older girl's open hand.  
  
"It's better the way it is, trust me. You don't know my mom" "Well, couldn't you at least put Love Loren, or something?" "Hey, what's going on?" Dave and Tod entered looking disheveled and like they had been rolling in mud, which knowing them they probably had. "Loren's writing an incredibly, horrible letter to her mother." Camilla explained glaring at Loren like she should be ashamed. "Cool, yo" Tod said grabbing a seat "Tell her Tod says hi" "She doesn't know you, Tod" Loren said in an aggravated voice. "Oh tell her I said hi, too!" David said coming over "She doesn't know you either!" but Camilla was already writing another letter, the original letter balled up by the trashcan. "Toad and Dave said hi."she murmured as she wrote  
  
"Tod not toad. She won't know who toad is, yo" "She won't know who Tod is either!" Loren yelled. "What's with all the yelling? Someone fighting? I wanna join" Vandy said bounding into the room in a boxing stance. "No one's fighting, Vandy. We're just helping Loren write her letter. You should have heard what she wrote before." "What was it?" Vandy asked relaxing her posture. Camilla repeated the letter word for word. It wasn't as though it was that hard to remember after all. Vandy nodded "I can see why you would think it was bad but since she's been in contact with her mom not everything has to be all personal." "Actually." Loren started hesitantly "I haven't spoken to my mother in about a year." "A year!" Camilla's shrieked, "Are you, like crazy!" "She's right" Vandy agreed, "You can't write that and you haven't spoken in a year. What's wrong with you?" she took a seat.  
  
"Hey," Loren said defensively "What the heck was I supposed to do? We never stayed in one place long enough for me to get mail back. If I sent something off how was I supposed to get it back Camilla, huh, huh?!" Camilla refused to let her off the hook. "That's why they have phones," she said primly. That got a growl from Loren. "If you told her how you were, that'd be personal," David said helpfully.  
  
"Yeah, that's good. I'll put it" She scribbled something quickly. "I'll tell you what I'd say" Vandy spoke up "I'd be like 'what's up moms how you hangin monie-'" she is cut off by Camilla "I don't think you should mention money in the first sentence." she was still writing. "Nooo monie not money. Monie would be my mom" "You mom's name is Money?" David asked perplexed. "What? No! Monie is a slang word for whoever you were talking about. In this case mom has the money so she's monie" "Ohhh" they said still looking confused. "Continue." "Anyway.how you be monie. I aint seen you in a minuet wh-" Loren's turn now "A minuet? I said it was a year!" "A minuet is slang for a long time" Vandy explained trying to be patient "That makes no sense at all," David grumbled. "Anyway again, what's up at the crib?"  
  
"Ok, I know what that means" Tod whispered to Dave. "Mom you know I got love for you and all and you can quit tripping bout where I been at. My funds are kinda low so can you hook me up? Thanks a lot holla back. Love Vandy' see.something like that" she said winking at Loren "You'd really write your mother that?" Camilla asked doubtfully. Vandy laughed "Hell no. She'd kick my ass. I was just joking" Camilla sighed, ripped out what she had been writing in the spiral notebook and balled it up. "That part about 'how you hanging' would be good if you rewrote it" Lance offered. He, Pietro and Freddy entered the room that was slowing getting crowded with people and balled up papers. "Yeah Lance. 'Dear mom, how are you? I'm fine. Tod and David say hi.'"Camilla was writing away. "Wait, I thought that part was in the end" Loren said "Plus, she still wont know who they are" "I want to be in the letter" Pietro exclaimed. Camilla balled up that paper.  
  
" 'Dear mom, how are you? I'm fine. Tod and David m-'" "And Pietro" Camilla glared at Pietro and wrote again "Tod, David and Pietro, my new friends-' " "Hey, they're not just her friends, we are too!" Vandy called indignantly. "Besides you can't just put down all boys. My mom's gonna think I'm a slut or.or that I'm getting gang raped or something" Loren sputtered. "Gang raped?" Camilla asked, brows rose. Pietro sighed and ripped the newest paper out. " 'Milla, write Pietro, Tod, Vandy, Jason, Tabitha, Lance, Fred, David and Camilla are her friends and we said hi. Tod is also toad and we are not gang raping her"  
  
"Can't put that because then it will look like you are gang raping me and you only told me to put that." Loren said not believing she was even having this conversation. "But we did tell you to" Fred pointed out. Tod stifled a laugh. Everyone else pretended that they didn't hear him. "Also it shouldn't be 'we aren't gang raping her' it should be 'they're not gang raping me'. This is supposed to be from Loren's point of view." Vandy clarified. "Maybe you should also say even though you live with so many guys you're not a slut.I mean I guess. We have just met you" David said slyly. Loren picked up one of the many paper balls and heaved it at David "This letter is getting so outta hand!" she cried, pulling at her locks in frustration.  
  
"Oh by the way if you're asking your mom for money can you ask her to send some home baked goods?" Fred asked "Nothing better than that straight from the oven taste" his eyes get a far away look. "That's it!" Loren hopped up "It's my letter and I'll write what I want you guys are driving me crazy! Get out get out!"  
  
No one makes a move to leave, then casually Vandy turns toward Fred "You know, that baked thing is a good idea" "Aaargggg" Loren shrieks, and the unmistakable buzz of electricity can be heard. The lights flicker. She starts ushering them out the room giving them light shocks to the back "Out, out, out!" "Ah" David sighs "That feels kinda good" She increased the voltage and he yelps hopping out the room.  
  
Loren slams the door trying to block out the noise of their clatter on the other side "Geez you maniac Pikachu! We were just trying to help!" she growls at the door and crawls around on the floor looking for the right balled up paper. She finds it, the only one near the trashcan. Uncrumpling it she throws it in an envelope and writes her name and the address. She flops in the chair a harried look on her face. "Why can't they realize short and simple is the way to go?" 


End file.
